


Lost and Broken

by SHSL_Gross



Series: Linked Universe: Modern AU [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: And especially perfect man Warriors, Getting lost in the forest, Linked Universe, Modern AU, We love hurting the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Gross/pseuds/SHSL_Gross
Summary: The pain in his leg and ribs was nothing compared to that in his stomach. It wasn’t like the dull ache that was in his ankle from falling over and twisting it on the log, nor was it like the stinging from the cuts from the forest floor along his side and ribs, still pieces of dirt brushing against his t-shirt.No…This was very different.





	Lost and Broken

The pain in his leg and ribs was nothing compared to that in his stomach. It wasn’t like the dull ache that was in his ankle from falling over and twisting it on the log, nor was it like the stinging from the cuts from the forest floor along his side and ribs, still pieces of dirt brushing against his t-shirt. No… This was very different.

It was a deep set fear lining the bottom of his stomach that hung heavy over him. All too aware was his of every speck of dirt that covered his hands and clothing, the sweat in his messy hair after a day of non stop hiking in attempts to re-orientate himself.

He swallowed thickly as he finally found it in himself to move. No longer could he dealing with the _“oh god”_ and _“what if”_ in his brain. This wasn’t a time to be thinking back to Schrödinger’s cat. He needed an answer.

Time seemed to move both so quickly and so slowly as he leant forward, wincing at the pain in his side again as small rocks and pieces of bark fell from the material, and he picked up his phone that had fallen from his grip in the tumble down the hill.

It was now or never… He turned the smart phone in his hand, a large crack and shattering pattern across the glass was the first thing he saw against the black screen and once again the feeling in his stomach dropped and he felt it in his throat.

He shook his head. A cracked screen didn’t mean it didn’t work. Right? Right! He pushed that horrible feeling down, not letting it settle into the ache in his bones. No letting it cling to him in the cold of the shade of the thick trees. 

He had to have been deserving of some award, right? He wasn’t letting the panic over take him and he was trying to take things slow. Most people in this case would have rushed to have checked their only was of communication to make sure that it was still working. Not him… As much as the slow response from his brain was killing him.

Well, it wasn’t going to be the end of the world of his phone was broken, right? He could just get a new one when he got home again.

When he got home… And how long would that take? He glanced back up to the top of the hill from where he had been only a few minutes ago and then down to the hand which was holding him up, his palm hurting from the twig and stones digging into the flesh.

With a shake of his head again, his thumb finally settled on the button on the side of his phone, he pressed down on it hoping for some response. Nothing… He tried again. And again. And again, but he finally tried to hold the button down in one last hope that maybe… Just maybe it was turned off in the fall.

Nothing.

The screen didn’t start up. The vibration didn’t go off in his hand, nor did he hear the sound from his phone telling him it was turning on.

Nothing but a useless chunk of metal and plastic now, with enough shattered glasses and scratches to rival that on him and in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a stupid thing I wrote for Skye and Thania regarding the modern @linkeduniverse au that was made. I wrote this up about a month or so ago but we had been talking about this idea of Warriors getting lost in the woods for for honestly months so im glad I finally got something for it. I have another thing regarding this Warriors getting lost in the woods thing which I will try posting soon!


End file.
